


The Book of Us: The Demon

by Immortal_Husbands



Series: Volcano (화산) [7]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bittersweet Ending, Choi San is Whipped, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Soft Choi San, Soft Park Seonghwa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, hope im funny enough, mentions of wooyoung and jongho, they cant assemble an ikea table bcs dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Husbands/pseuds/Immortal_Husbands
Summary: This is the last entry of this series, I hope you enjoyed this series so far c: I really had fun writing this!
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Series: Volcano (화산) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744432
Kudos: 15





	The Book of Us: The Demon

"You're not supposed to do it like that"

Hongjoong said, crossing arms and lets out a sigh.

"The manual is dumb, I don't understand why we're buying IKEA's table when we can buy a normal table without doing, _this._ "

Mingi grumpily throws the instructions paper on the hardwood floor, pushing the table parts away from him out of annoyance.

"The manual is just fine, maybe you're reading it wrong"

Seonghwa commented as soon as he got out of the bathroom, fresh soap smell started to fill the space as he hung the towel on his head without drying it off.

"Dry your hair first, you'll catch a cold. Also, help me out Seonghwa, I can't deal with a dumbass who can't do a simple thing"

"Hey! I offered to help!"

The brown-haired male looks at him in an exaggerated surprise.

"You don't even look at the manual"

Yunho, sporting blonde hair with dark roots, spoke up from the couch, head-turning to the three of them with raised eyebrows.

"The instructions are confusing! How do you differentiate the three kinds of screws that look the same!"

Mingi defended himself, hands flying in the air with his lips formed into a pout.

"Sure, nose picker"

Yunho snorts and turns back to his phone, scrolling through an interesting article about improving the body's core for his dancing course.

"That was one time! And it's for your stupid video project! I couldn't let--uh"

The latter stopped his words abruptly, looking alarmed as if he almost caught red-handed and proceed to sulk, hands on his waist.

"Oh god we all know you love Yeosang, you oblivious dirt coloured hair dumbo."

Hongjoong rolled his eyes, and a loud chuckle from the couch echoed.

"This isn't dirt colour! It's dark brown! Also, I don't like Yeosang!"

He huffed and puffed out his cheeks in retort.

"My man, I know you purposely changed roles with Yeosang so he wouldn't suffer from it. You got a good role yet you changed it last minute"

The blue-haired sighed, rolling his eyes at his, very, weak excuse to defend himself.

"No, I don't like Yeosang that way!"

Mingi's puffed cheeks started to glow pink in contrast to his words and he quickly turned away to hide them from the two older males whose eyeing him.

"For fuck's sake--"

Yunho grumbled out of frustration to his constant denial, only to be stopped by Hongjoong's glare, his eyebrows raised knowingly at the younger male.

"I'm sorry Honjoongie! Forgive me, please!"

Yunho quickly retreated from continuing and proceeded to make a big heart with his arms over his head, purposely making his voice a pitch higher to use the hidden card he has that the elder is smitten for.

"You're channelling your inner father instincts and I don't like it"

Mingi shivered, both at the other's attempt at cutesy shit and Hongjoong's fatherly behaviour, only to get kicked by the elder male.

"Shut up. Also, accepted, _damn it_ "

Hongjoong sighed, and Yunho throws a victory fist in the air, posing like a winning character of a fighting game, smugly smiling at the disbelief, betrayed Mingi.

"You're always so soft on him! It's unfair-- _Ow,_ see you're mean!"

The poor boy got smacked twice in a row.

"This is giving me a higher chance to have a heart attack, please clean up"

Seonghwa cuts in and looks over to the two bickering male-- the table's parts stacked like a Jenga, screws lying around everywhere, tools that came with the bought furniture formed into a diagonal line on the floor and a crumpled paper (he assumed it's the instructions)--very different from where he's sitting which is a stool placed near the joint kitchen and sink, squeaky clean and even glints from the lights on the ceiling.

Seonghwa just moved to a new place, a studio apartment to be specific, because it's closer to where he planned to have his internship at and to his university, where the other boys are still studying. The previous place was a shit hole if he had to describe it.

Supposedly it's for one person only but it was more cramped than it already is because he had to live with Hongjoong to share the rent and both of them are determined to save money for personal reasons. Seonghwa is more concerned about living with a stranger so it's not that bad, plus, they both have been friends since high school.

Except for the fact that the man forgets how to clean, how to eat, or how to function normally as a human being whenever he's working ( That's okay, more cleaning means more stress reliever for me, thought Seonghwa, positively).

When their friends gather to hang out at their place, they always have to go outside instead, even if the weather is bad. Which later on, (someway, somehow) they both were getting complaints from the residents of the apartment for 'being loud', despite being far away from the said place. They even show evidence to the head of the apartment, and he's weirded out by the complaints that were filed towards them since they have concrete alibis.

Hongjoong was held by his friends when he got irked at whoever accused them, for the third time, for no absolute reason, his fists wildly swinging in the air as he blurted out censored words and really, _really_ awful curses to the anonymous reporter.

It reminded all seven of them to not mess with an angry, tired, and annoyed Hongjoong. Seonghwa still remembered the face of horror on their youngest friend, Jongho, despite being a sassy boy with absolute sarcastic comebacks and very unbothered most of the time.

"Oh my god can't we just call your cute junior crush? He's talented in many things I've seen so he might have one in this too"

Hongjoong groaned, pleading with both hands clasped together above his head. Seonghwa choked on his breath, hitting the latter with his damp towel.

"What juniorcrush--I'm--Hongjoong shut up we're adults now!"

The male stuttered, feeling his cheeks heating up with his teeth gritted.

Mingi chuckled loudly at the scene before him, clapping his hands in amusement (He's just glad that the attention has diverted to someone else, crisis avoided).

"I almost forgot about the nickname! Yeah hyung, call your cute junior crush to rescue you from our mess!"

He teases, Hongjoong snorted along with Yunho giggling from his couch, his shoulders hunched and vibrating.

"I shouldn't have told you all"

Seonghwa ruffles his, still damp, raven coloured hair messily with his fingers, eyes closing.

"It was fun seeing your reactions and how different you are around him, hyung. Up until now, too"

Yunho fully turned towards them, from the couch still, with his chin tucked in between his folded arms that rested on the cushion.

"Shut up, it was embarrassing!"

"Correction, it _is_ embarrassing. You're still in love with him"

Hongjoong finger guns and winked at the latter, who's now trying to think of ways to sell his soul to the devil to have powers to make them speak politely to him. _That's a good power,_ he thought to himself.

"Sometimes I just think why did I invite you guys, the only thing I witnessed is a whole mess,"

Seonghwa said with a flat smile, eyes vacant, empty as if the selling got through.

"I'll just call him again then, he's gonna help us I bet"

He flashes a smile and a thumbs up and the elder had to take a moment to process his words.

"Again? What do you--"

"Hey Wooyoung, where's San? He didn't answer his phone earlier!"

Yunho turned the other way and showed his back instead, his phone was already on his ear. Hongjoong skipped towards Yunho in a rushed manner, to protect him from Seonghwa's approaching figure, while Mingi was rolling on the floor, in a choked laughing fit.

"Oh, I see! Okay okay, take care!"

Yunho ended the call quickly, tucking his gadget in his pockets for safety purposes from the death grip of Seonghwa himself. Oh don't get him wrong, Seonghwa is _scarily_ strong when he's unaware.

Everyone (Except for Seonghwa, they talked when he left to grab a drink) knew the story of him punching an actual glass window and it cracked.

Or the other time of him getting real pissed at people's attempt to breach his privacy with unwanted messages (harassed, etcetera), when they were still in university since his admirers saw his wallpaper, the picture at the back of his phone, and even his posts on social media are all revolved around San (They didn't say the last part to San, they want him to realise it on his own but, _of course, he's an oblivious dumbass too,_ Yunho thought).

The way Seonghwa threatened with poison in his words, a dazzling smile on his visually stunning face in contrast. _Oh boy,_ his friends know he wasn't playing.

"I hate you guys--Come on, what did he say!"

Seonghwa sighed loudly, crossing his arms as he gave up trying to interfere, on whatever cupid-like-shit they're doing, tapping his foot impatiently. "He's coming over! Yeosang drove him since he's the only one that can drive and been here with us when we moved your stuff, remember?" Yunho smiled, stood up, Hongjoong curses under his breath because it startled him and he always forgot the puppy-like male is tall as fuck.

"Ah right, he was with Wooyoung to accompany Jongho with his final project."

Seonghwa nodded, it was when Jongho sang in front of a big crowd of students and outsiders that he was permitted to join the said event. It was a huge success, of course, they always knew Jongho is a very talented singer and as the world's best boy (to the seven of them), he deserved the loud cheering from the crowd when his performance ended.

The constant crackling noise of loud clapping that emits from San's phone speaker is saying a lot. He smiled to himself as he was reminded of the dimpled cheeks boy, sobbing yet excitedly showing him the video of the event happening.

"You're smiling like an idiot--oh god you're so in love it's disgusting"

"Don't make me expose you, strawberry headass"

Seonghwa pointed at him with his finger.

"Oh, tea!"

Mingi clapped his hands together and rose from his position, only to get shot down by the red-haired giving a laser-cut glare to him, and he slowly began to fold his legs as he sat down quietly.

"Anyways,"

Hongjoong changed the subject, sitting on top of the couch's back rail, his arms crossed as he cleared his throat.

"Since it's nearing our graduation, how about we go to the Halloween party? As the last event we celebrate with these kids, I--"

The male paused when he feels something slowly snaked around his waist, and he looked down to see Yunho's arms circling on top of his abdomen, lips in a pouting manner with his infamous puppy eyes looking up at the latter.

Hongjoong chuckles, lifting one of his linked arms to ruffle the younger's dyed hair fondly.

"Don't be sad, we're still nearby if you guys want to hang out."

"Promise?"

Yunho murmurs, so soft and fragile. He knows the boy acts like a devil most of the time, but he's still a cute, good child that is like a puppy in Hongjoong's eyes.

"Yeah, promise."

He nodded, humming gently at the end of his reply and his face painted with a serene smile, and kind eyes. The boy quickly melted to his touch, burying half of his face into his sides and nodding obediently, a muffled 'yes' coming from him.

"Not me though, I'm happy I don't get to be bossed around-- _Ow!_ "

Hongjoong threw a cushion at the bratty boy out of anger.

"You know what? I had it-"

Meanwhile, the door to Seonghwa's studio apartment is clicked open without anyone realising.

"Oh? It's unlocked? "That's careless of them"

"Eh, I bet the thief would be busy thinking how Seonghwa cleans his place because his apartment apparently has a sparkling filter effect. He would have time to knock down the thief in the process"

Yeosang commented, without guilt in his voice and San snorted, opened his mouth to say something until he froze at the scene before him.

Table parts are stacked like a Jenga (he suspected Mingi did that), the screws, bolts, and tools are scattered on the floor along with an unknown crumpled paper. Then his eyes are drawn to Yunho hugging an angry Hongjoong--the red-haired male had his arms extending and hands moving in a choking motion--to hold him back from Mingi (Of course it's Mingi), currently hiding behind Seonghwa, that had a face that expresses he's at the brink of his sanity and patience.

"H-Hello, everyone! Is everything alright?"

San awkwardly greeted and the four males immediately stopped whatever they were doing, turning their heads towards the two males that just arrived in synchronization, their faces surprised.

"You think? Bet Mingi is starting the chaos again"

Yeosang snorted, folding his trench coat and hanging it on one of his arms, his other hand pushing back his bangs. San giggled, covering his mouth to lower his volume.

"Yeosang! They're bullying me!"

Mingi quickly skipped his way towards the blonde-haired male, curly brown hair bounces that matches with his steps and hugging him from his back. He is still conscious about Hongjoong might do a surprise attack on him without him noticing, so he hides again.

"Lying is your entire personality, why should I trust you?"

The shorter calmly replied, and Mingi whined in protest, rambling things to defend himself from such accusations.

"Sannie!"

Seonghwa called with a full smile on his face, trying so hard not to trip his way to the cutest male ever, with his fluffy dark hair down artfully and natural-looking, accentuating the entire soft vibe he already possessed.

"Hwa!"

 _Fuck,_ he cursed when he sees how San's eyes turned crescents at his approaching figure, his famous dimples made its appearance as he chuckles.

"Wait, are you okay? It's suddenly so cold outside and you're only wearing two layers"

He questioned the boy, eyebrows furrowing slightly as he noticed that he's only wearing a black turtleneck under a cream coloured windbreaker plus the younger's nose are pink, very boopable might he add. He reflexively puts his hand over the cold cheeks, silently wishing that he doesn't get sick from any of this sudden harsh cold when he decides to wear this little.

"I-I'm alright! I didn't see it coming too but I should have come prepared. I was rushing earlier"

Seonghwa noticed the other slightly melts in retort from the warmth of his hands and he smiled to himself, silently.

"It's alright I can give you my sweater and a muffler when you decide to go back. You can return it to me whenever, got it?"

He squished the latter's plump cheeks with his palm, making San involuntarily pouted and he nodded in reply, murmuring something that sounded like _"Okay, I will"_ to his ears.

>>>>

San is now standing in the balcony, enjoying the heat of the filled hot chocolate and marshmallows in a mug, which Yeosang made in the cooking class he recently took after his classes ended. He tugged the large white hoodie that Seonghwa lent to him, relishing the gentle cologne wafted around him. It's amazing how deep he is when it comes to the elder male, even when he's not visible to his eyes, he is still able to smile so easily.

"Hey! Thank you for setting up the table and helping me clean the mess. I know my friends are all idiots but I'm lucky that you and Jongho aren't included in the category"

He heard the familiar voice chide and he turned, the tall male slid the glass door closed behind him. Giggling at his comment, San moved to sit on a small wooden bench that was placed near the said entrance.

"No problem, I just wanna help. Also, I am smart, I agree."

"And also talented, might I add."

"Stop it, you know I can't take compliments properly"

San mumbled, half annoyed and half-embarrassed as Seonghwa snorts, sitting down next to him.

"You deserve it anyways, you always try so hard to live up to other's wishes. You're too kind"

Seonghwa replied, and the younger choked, surprised and very embarrassed to even say anything but thank you, in a very low tone. Then he keeps his eyes on looking at the view of the dark sky, trying to calm himself down.

"I'm gonna miss you coming over to my room and having you playing games on my laptop till I fell asleep"

Seonghwa suddenly voiced out after a few minutes of silence between them and muffled noise from the inside of the apartment. _Damn it,_ San whispered to himself. He doesn't want to say anything about it. He's been avoiding it for a while now. He's been trying his best not to acknowledge the fact that it's not going to be the same when his star isn't there to shine, lighting up his days of the mundane university life.

"Yeah, I-I'm gonna miss you waking me up every day. It's gonna be hellish again when the others wake me up now

He tried to joke, holding his tears back from streaming down freely, his throat burning from straining his voice not to falter. Seonghwa didn't say anything afterwards, oddly. He looked over to the other at the corner of his eyes, realising the male had his eyes closed still, his eyebrows furrowing, his lips pursed and his chin is trembling along with his tightly clasped hands.

"H-Hwa? Why are you..."

He asked with a gentle tone, setting down the mug on the floor, one of his hands automatically rubbed the other's back to comfort him.

"I just.. I just feel sad. I won't be seeing you as much anymore, others too. Even though we're not that far but damn it, I'm gonna miss having you guys around. Especially you."

Seonghwa chuckles breathlessly, a forced smile paints his dimly lit face into a bittersweet feeling, the aching on San's heart grows.

"I-I promise you I'll come by a-and contact you whenever I'm free! I'll ask the boys too, I'm sure they feel the same!"

San reassured, his voice went a pitch higher and he quickly apologised for that, making the older male now smiling, half sad this time.

"Thank you. You're too kind for your good, you know? Also, listen, I've been thinking--"

"Aw, my best friend is looking like being dotted by his boyfriend, this only increases my desire to poke my eardrums with a metal straw!"

Hongjoong interrupted, head popping from the balcony's entrance, with a wide smile while Yunho buried his face on the side of his waist, his shoulders vibrating, probably tired of too much laughing that he turned quiet or it's silent laughter, he can't guess, either way, it's the same thing.

"Shut up Strawberry Shortcake headass or I won't clean your studio anymore" Seonghwa puts his hands on his waist, glaring.

"You're Cherry Jam herself, bet you're gonna replace her for season five"

"Invalid, just because I have the same hair colour that doesn't mean anything"

"She's a singer you dumbass!"

"Why am I witnessing two old men fighting over a children's show?"

Yeosang asked from the inside of the apartment, making Mingi chortle loudly in response to the other's nonchalance.

"Anyways, get inside it's cold, and let's eat. Yeosang made omelette rice that looks good for once"

The red-haired male motioned his head and Seonghwa chuckled, standing up and nodding in reply.

"Come on, let's eat"

He extended one of his arms towards San while the other held the door open, and the younger reflexively wrapped his fingers around the other's hand, nodding.

"Wait, what did you want to say?"

San turned towards him as he entered the noisy living room with Yeosang amidst the usual organised chaos, drinking hot chocolate.

Seonghwa shook his head and pushed the boy gently, urging him to get inside since he feels the cold wind is making a comeback. He glances at a pastel yellow pot of cactus amongst the clay-colored pots he had placed on the ground of his balcony, a strained smile and furrowed eyebrows plastered on his face.

"Maybe next time."

He whispered to himself, before closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> let's be moots at twt @thoseoldhotguys <333333


End file.
